


Новые боги

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Лио моргает, щурясь от солнечных бликов на гладкой поверхности, и упрямо сидит на своем месте.Оно ему слишком дорого. Он слишком много за него заплатил. Слишком долго был богом, злым и беспечным, уважавшим лишь сородичей и считавшим людей муравьями.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 7





	Новые боги

Озеро застряло меж елей как огромный леденец, оброненный на лес чьей-то неосторожной рукой. Лио прикрывает глаза и думает: какого же размера был этот исполин?  
Возможно, когда-то по земле ходили боги с гору высотой, они играючи поднимали застывшее озеро на ладони и вертели ледяной монетой меж пальцев.  
Морозный воздух сух и тих, только с шорохом падает за спиной снег с веток, да свистят коньки по льду далеко – почти не расслышишь. Лио греет дыханием озябшие даже в перчатках ладони и продолжает сидеть на шатком раскладном стульчике. Древние боги, наверное, посмеялись бы над этим троном; впрочем, любой трон показался бы им ничтожным.  
В новой машине есть термос с горячим чаем, и запасной свитер, и два шарфа, и носки, и даже плед с подушкой на случай, если кого-то на обратном пути слишком разморит от свежего воздуха. Лио моргает, щурясь от солнечных бликов на гладкой поверхности, и упрямо сидит на своем месте.  
Оно ему слишком дорого. Он слишком много за него заплатил. Слишком долго был богом, злым и беспечным, уважавшим лишь сородичей и считавшим людей муравьями.  
Свистят коньки, фигура на том конце озера кажется крошечной – как есть муравей. Лио поправляет ворот куртки и ждет на своем посту. Солнце клонится к горизонту, лижет макушки гор оранжевым языком, на мгновение напоминая о лете, и цветущем луге, и жарком песке.  
Время лета придет, но сперва надо встретить весну. Лио не торопится – ему некуда больше торопиться. Он живет и впервые в жизни ощущает все вокруг так остро. Звенящий горный воздух, режущую глаза белизну снежных вершин, темноту вод в толще озера, куда он уже ступил однажды рука об руку с кем-то очень важным.  
Стылый ветер, доносящий звонкий смех. Сильные руки, которые совсем скоро обнимут, прижмут к себе крепко; раскрасневшиеся от мороза щеки и яркие, как зимнее небо, сияющие глаза, холодные губы, которые Лио будет долго отогревать своим теплом.  
Оказалось, даже без промара оно живет внутри него. Оказалось, этого тепла так много, что хватит на двоих – особенно, если с тобой делятся так же охотно и бескорыстно. Так щедро.  
Лио улыбается.  
Он знает: всесильные боги, которые могли держать на плечах целый мир, все еще существуют. Они среди нас.  
Один из них сейчас несется по заледеневшему озеру на полной скорости, смеется в голос и машет ему рукой.


End file.
